Arkonai
Arkonai Denoi (born Arko), or more simply Ark, is a powerful, male Edenian demigod of 17 years of age who serves as a renowned universal gladiator, bounty hunter, and smuggler by the alias Starkiller, who is a well known, powerful combatant. Born as a slave on the second moon of the superplanet Edenia, Kanemai in Age 1483, Arko's father abandoned him at birth and left him in the care of his mother. After years of working as a slave, Arko wished to do something with his life, and so he joined the Knights of Kan'nai; a freedom fighting group who were commonly hired by the Imperial Empire of Edenia to carry out dangerous tasks. Upon joining and gaining the "nai" suffix on the end of his name, Arkonai was quick to earn a name for himself working for the Knights; becoming well respected throughout the group. Learning a great amount of skills, and performing various tasks around the galaxy; Arkonai adopted the alias Starkiller, and became known as a great hire for various tasks. After the leader of the Knights murdered his family in order to show Starkiller the "reality" of life, Starkiller challenged him to battle and won; becoming the new leader of the Knights of Kannai; and his first order of business was to cut off all ties from the Edenian Empire, making the Knights into their own powerful mercenary group. Upon being split up from the Knights during a small skirmish with the Edenian Empire, Starkiller met Daniel Drake during his exile on Kanemai, and agreed to take him along. On their journeys, they also met Leohart, and the three agree'd to go to the only place where they would not be hunted; Earth. 'Personality' Arkonai is a very complicated man who has a very diverse range of emotions, most of which he ends up concealing in order to assure those around him that he's a strong willed, unwavering "hero". He can accurately be described as being "as cold as ice". This is because Ark most commonly displays a cold, distant personality who has little to no care for morals. He is kind to those in need, but he does not pamper those that he likes. Ark is a fairly brave person, who will commonly go out of his way to help people in need and put a stop to people that can be considered evil. Along with this, he is quick to fight; almost always taking up a challenger and facing them with pride. Even if he is significantly outmatched, he will fight for as long and as hard as he can despite how heavily the odds are stacked against him. Ark also displays a strong-willed and arrogant personality that goes with his temperament, often mocking opponents in the midst of battle and retaining a carefree personality when in dire situations. Ark has quite the different definition of "hero" than others do, as to him, a hero is not a purely good willed person who takes out all evil they can, but a hero is someone who does what they love while defeating those that can be considered evil, and fighting for what they believe in. This is why Ark sees himself as a hero, and he sees himself as quite the capable one at that. Arkonai does not have many morals, and he commonly does things that other "heroes" would consider wrong and evil. Arkonai will slaughter anyone who he sees as a significant threat to the Universe, but he will do the same to anyone he sees as a threat to himself; even if they are goodhearted. This leads to many mistaking him to be an evil person, but this is not true at all. He sometimes has a callous personality, but he is not evil, and he will attempt to eliminate an evil person as soon as he recognizes one. He does gruesome acts, but he does not do them to try and be malicious; he does them because he sees it as an act of justice. Arkonai is one that does not deny all authority, but he does not serve authority as a faithful knight from the legends and fairytales would. He will carry out his missions and tasks without complaint, but he will not throw innocents into danger if he doesn't have to, and he will not follow an authority that he sees as fundamentally evil. He is willing to carry out almost any job, but the more severe the objectives and casualties involved, the higher pay he will ask for. In the end, he is willing to do almost any act for high enough pay; but he indeed has limits, and slaughtering innocents just for the sake of doing it is something he will not tolerate. Arkonai has a difficult relationship with others, as he often will not grow close to other people due to trust issues. The only people he has dealt with for longer than a day at a time were his comrades, the Knights of Kannai, and his partner Daniel Drake. This is because of the deaths of mutliple people around him and constantly being betrayed, leading him to distrust people more than a normal person would. Arkonai is an extremely observant individual, who can accurately read a situation in front of him without missing even the smallest of details. However, he can also be described as reckless. He has proven time and time again that he somewhat lacks overall restraint; and is extremely quick to lash out and/or go berserk if pushed far enough. Ark has dealt with hell throughout his life; but he does not let these events dictate his views on the world. He sees betrayal as the most significant of crimes, and will kill anyone who betrays him with no mercy. He is able to look upon someone and see who they truly are naturally, meaning he is able to properly dictate if one is good or evil and judge them accurately upon it. Despite his hatred of evil, he will tolerate minor crimes such as theft due to the fact he was once forced to do such things. He will attempt to comfort and help the person who has stolen; giving them money so that they may buy instead of steal. However, if they continue to steal after he has given them enough money to live off of; he will instantly recognize them as a bad person and more often than not, will kill them for it. Arkonai is heavily against the act of slavery, and he will instantly attempt to free any slave he meets. This is because he was once a slave himself; one who was forced through consistent acts of cruelty and pain, all the while watching others around him go through it as well. Arkonai still holds on to his mother's belief that all life is precious; but he will not let said ideology prevent him from killing those who are evil. He is heavily vengeful, commonly taking revenge against those who betray him or cause him significant pain. But, he still believes in second chances, and will give second chances to people he sees as goodhearted; but only second chances, no more. He is extremely tolerant to pain, despite his intolerance to betrayal. He will take grueling amounts of punishment if it means making someone he cares for happy. But, he has a limit, and Arkonai can only take so much punishment before he breaks. Despite his tolerance to emotional and psychological punishment, he has a breaking point; and once said point is reached, he will, more often than not, go berserk; losing all moral reasoning and care for the people around him. While Ark is usually a cold person who commonly distances himself from others, he will warm up to people who try to get to know him. Once he warms up to someone, he can be said to become "actually kind-of nice". With people he cares about, Arkonai is usually kind and cracks a lot of jokes; most of them being puns. He will often try to motivate people to do things, even though he himself can be rather lazy at times. He is a very capable leader, being able to accurately deduce the best possible chance of victory, no matter how hopeless it may seem, and boost the morale of his teammates while doing so. Even when his chances of victory are slim, he will make sure that not one of his teammates will give up; and assures them that they can win if they put 110% of their hearts into it, even when there truly is no way that they can win. Even if they must lose, he will make sure that his loss counted for something. However, there are times when he can grow cold to even those he has made friends with; but this is simply due to his own personality shifting rather an act of resentment. 'Appearance' Category:Pages added by Vegito 7900 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles